The present invention is generally related to the field of integrated circuit (IC) carriers and IC assemblies which utilize such carriers. The present invention is more specifically related to the field of dual-in-line package (DIP) carriers and assemblies.
Dual-in-line sockets for directly receiving dual-in-line packaged IC's are known. Typically the sockets are soldered to a printed circuit board and the IC can then be removably inserted into the socket to create an IC assembly with each IC external lead mating with a socket contact provided in the socket. While such assemblies readily permit the manual field replacement of the integrated circuit after the assembly has left the factory, no provision is made for mechanically or electrically protecting the external leads of the IC during such replacement. Thus during the manual process of inserting the IC into the socket, the IC leads may be bent or broken off due to mishandling. In addition, many IC's can be permanantly electrically damaged due to the external leads being subject to static electric discharge voltages which may be transmitted to the leads during manual handling and insertion of the IC.
Some integrated circuit carriers have been previously provided. However, such carrier assemblies typically merely facilitate the handling and insertion of one or more IC's into a receiving socket but do not prevent static discharge damage to the IC or mechanical damage to the IC leads since typically even with the IC mounted on its carrier the IC leads are exposed and therefore susceptible to static and mechanical damage.
The integral external leads normally provided on an IC by the IC manfacturer are typically relatively flimsy since the IC is intended for only a limited number of direct insertions into a mating socket. Thus mechanical damage to the IC leads is a distinct possibility whenever repeated mechanical and electrical connections to the IC leads have to be made by directly inserting the IC leads into a socket, especially if manual, rather than machine, insertion is contemplated. In addition, many times connecting a heat sink to the IC package may be required so as to dissipate heat generated by the integrated circuit. Typically elaborate additional heat sinks must then be provided and prior IC carriers have not provided any such heat sink capability.
In some prior IC subassemblies the IC is mounted to an intermediate printed circuit (PC) board to which, in addition to possibly other components, one half of a standard pin and socket connector is mounted, this IC carrier subassembly being intended for mating with the other half of the pin and socket connector which is mounted to a base (mother) PC board. Typically these types of IC subassemblies are costly due to the requirement of the intermediate PC board and the making of the electrical connections from this board to both the IC and the one half of the connector. These IC carrier subassemblies are also bulky due to the inclusion of the intermediate PC board and the typical requirement of enclosing the IC and all exposed intermediate PC conductors so that the carrier subassembly can be manually handled in the field with a minimum risk of damage to the IC.
Prior IC carrier subassemblies typically permit some contact between the subassembly leadouts and a mating connector portion even if the subassembly and the connector portion are not properly aligned. This can result in mechanical or electrical damage to the IC and/or other components. This may occur even though keying structure is provided to insure that the carrier subassembly will not fully mate with the connector portion.